Secrets!
by FallingSakuras
Summary: Sakura is the new girl and she doesn't have any troubles fitting in. She even made friends with the popular kids, and on the first day! Unfortunatly, the popular kids end up dragging Sakura and her new friends into large amounts of troble.REDOING!


Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"DIE YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" I yelled as I brought my fist down on the helpless alarm clock. It quickly shattered. I slowly raised my head and stared at the 5th alarm clock I had broken this week.

"Darn it!" I yelled. I got up and got changed into my new uniform. I had just moved in and was living in an apartment I had rented out. I was nervous because I was going to have to take care of myself. My mother and father had recently divorced and deiced it would be easier for them to let me live on my own. They never once asked me for my opinion. For all I knew they only thought of me as an annoying, pink haired girl that was too smart for her own good. I guess I should introduce myself huh? My name is Sakura and I'm just your normal, smarter than most high school student.

I sighed and made a small breakfast for myself. After I finished I put my shoes on and ran out the door. I ran down the roads as I hurried to my new school. It wasn't suppose to start for another 30 minutes but I always went to school this early. I stopped in front of two large gates, but I saw several things that confused me greatly.

1. The gates were open, most schools had their gates closed this early in the morning.

2. There was a girl standing on the roof, on the very edge of the building.

3. Most schools had a fence around the top of the school so kids couldn't fall off if they went to close to the edge, this school didn't.

4. This girl was in a school uniform and was staring at the sky like she was somewhere safe, not on top of a four story building with her toes touching the very edge.

I was shocked, if that was a strong enough word. I blinked but when I opened my eyes the girl was no longer on the top of the building. I quickly looked around to see if the girl had fallen and needed help, after all it was a four story building and no one could walk far enough to the other side of building in the time it took to blink. She was no where to be seen. I shrugged and thought that it must have been my imagination.

I walked into the building towards the front office. It was open so I went in and got my schedule and a map of the school so I could find my way around the school. I went to my first period class, Kakashi for math. I opened the door and went to the seat in the back corner of the room. I had been told that this school didn't have assigned seats for their students. No one got there until about 25 minutes after I had sat down. In a matter of minutes the class was very loud and full. I sighed and had a feeling the teacher was the type of person who was often on time.

I was right. After about 15 minutes of listening to the class and it's mindless chatter the teacher arrived. My first impression of him is he's a freak. He wore a mask over the bottom half of his face and one of his eyes. He was reading an orange book. When he walked in the class immediately rushed into random seats. Most people sat next to the person they had been talking to. The teacher walked in and sat down in his seat. I just sat there and stared at him in shock.

_' What__ kind of teacher is this?!' _I thought.

"Alright everyone, sit down and be quiet. We have a new student to day. Please stand and introduce yourself." The teacher said he looked up from his book and stared at me. I stood up. Everyone was looking at me now.

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno." I said nervously. I quickly sat back down and everyone turned and stared at the teacher.

"Nice to meet you miss Haruno. My name is Kakashi. Now I don't mind what you do today just don't burn down the school." He said as he returned to his book. I sighed softly and got out my book as the rest of the class began their mindless chatter again.

_'This school is by far, the weirdest school ever!' _I thought as I began to read. A girl with long blond hair that was up in a pony tail and sapphire eyes came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka." The girl said.

"Hi." I mumbled as I continued to read my book. She sat down in the seat next to me.

"So what are you reading?" She asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Romeo and Juliet." I said. I sighed, this girl was probably the stubborn type of person.

"Is it a good book." She asked. I sighed.

"Yes it is." I said as I put my book mark in and slid the book into my backpack. Ino had won.

"Hey how about you hang out with me and my friends at lunch? I'm sure you could do with some new friends." She said.

"Okay." I said. She opened her mouth to say something else but the bell rang.

"Okay see you at lunch." Ino said as she got up. I got up and rushed to my next class. As I walked down the hall to my next class I saw a door that everyone made sure not to get too close too. I stopped and stares at the door till I saw how much time I had to get to my next class and I ran to my second class of the day. The next two periods of the day were boring.

**LUNCH**

I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and put some books into it. I ran to the lunchroom. I opened the door and looked around for Ino. For some reason, despite the large number of students in the room it was easy to find her. I ran over to her. There were two other girls and two boys at the table.

"Hi Ino." I said. She turned to face me and gave me a weird look, then shook it. My face was probably a little red from all the running I had just done.

"Oh hey Sakura! Here let me introduce you to my friends. This is Hinata." Ino said pointing to a girl with long dark blue hair and pear-like eyes that were white with a hint of purple in them.

"That's Kiba." Ino said pointing to a boy with brown hair and two, blood red colored fangs on his cheeks.

"And last, that's Neji. He's cousins with Hinata." Ino said pointing to a boy with long, girl like hair. I nodded.

"Everyone, this is Sakura." Ino said pointing to me.

"Hi." I said as I took a seat next to Ino. All of a sudden there was a large amount of shrieks and girls saying things like "OMG" or "HE'S HERE". I turned around and saw a boy with dark, nearly a midnight black, color hair that looked like a chicken butt and he had oxen eyes. He was good looking, I have to admit, but I never was the type of girl to drool over the popular boys. I sighed and turned around.

"Oh no." I heard the rest of the table mutter, except Ino.

"OMG IT'S REALLY HIM!!" Ino yelled as she squeezed my neck.

"Can't… Breath…" I managed to say.

"Ino, your choking her." Kiba said

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Ino said as she let go I took a deep breath and tried to recover from the lack of air I just had.

"It's okay." I muttered. Right after I said that the doors opened again. I sighed and waited for some more squeals, they never came. I turned around to see the girl that had been on the roof that morning walk over and grab a lunch tray. I looked at her closely. She had long dirty blond hair and beautiful, crystal like, blue eyes. I heard Ino gasp and looked over at her.

"Sakura, you shouldn't stare at her. Who knows what she might do to you if she saw you." Ino said very quietly. By now the lunchroom was loud again. I gave Ino a weird look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, a little stunned that the entire table was quiet.

"She is THE most popular girl in school, not only that but she's the most feared as well. She knows the most popular boys in school and not only are those boys popular but EVERY girl wants to be the one to date one of them." Ino said.

"And I shouldn't stare because why?" I asked, not getting it. I was the smartest girl in my old school and what Ino said had managed to confuse me greatly.

"Ugh never mind! It just isn't something you do." Ino said.

"Oh really? So if staring is bad then talking to them must be illegal." I said, raising an eyebrow. This might just be interesting.

"She's right, this isn't something to joke about." Hinata said very quietly.

"Fine, so tell me who are the most popular boys then." I asked.

"Well, only number one is here right now. Sasuke Uchiha. He's the one sitting next to her." Ino told me.

"Okay thanks. Now if you'll excuse me for one moment." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What are you, NO!" Ino said as she realized I was walking over to were this girl was sitting. Ino and the rest at the table stared at me with wide eyes.

(Sasuke's POV)

I sit down next to **her** and just sit there. I can tell **she**'s angry and that **she** is NOT in the mood to talk. I've had to learn the hard way not to talk to **her** when **she**'s angry. I sat there and closed my eyes. I think about random things till I heard a girl walk up to the table. I opened my eyes to see who the unlucky girl was. I was shocked, I had never seen anyone that looked like that. The girl that had walked up to the table had emerald green eyes and bubble gum pink hair. **She** had stopped eating and was looking at the girl too. I suddenly felt very sorry for this girl.

(**Her** POV)

I was eating my lunch and saying I was angry was an understatement. Sasuke must have been able to tell because he just sat there and didn't say anything. I kept eating until I noticed Sasuke stiffen a little. I looked up from my food to see a girl sitting herself down across from me.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." The girl said, giving me a smile. I smiled too. I didn't know why but this girl seemed to calm me down.

"Hi, my name is Manami, and the human ice cube beside me is Sasuke." I said in a cheery tone. Then something hit me, this wasn't my first time seeing her. I frowned inside, but made sure not to let it show.

(Sakura's POV)

I don't see why Ino had been so mean and said that she was the most feared girl in school. She was very nice if you ask me. Sasuke for some reason seemed shocked with the reply she had given me. Manami was very nice.

" So, I don't want to seem rude or anything but, why did you come over here?" Manami asked me. I wasn't ready for that but I decided on telling her the truth.

"My friend Ino said that you were the most feared girl in the school and I didn't see why so I decided on coming over and talking to you to find out for myself." I said.

"Oh really? I don't mind if you ask her to come over here, it might make less nerve racking for you. Plus, I can tell that you would rather have them over here with you so you can prove to Ino that I'm not as mean as thinks I am." Manami said. I was shocked. I had been nervous but I had made sure not to let it show. Manami also didn't know what kind of person I was so how would she know that I wanted to prove Ino wrong. I nodded and got up and walked over to Ino.

"OMG! She cam back alive!" Ino yelled as she hugged me.

"She isn't that bad. She even said that you guys could come over and sit with them." I said after Ino let me go. They stared at me in shock.

"You're joking right?" Neji asked me. I shook my head. Ino squealed and dragged Kiba and Hinata over. Neji sighed and followed. I followed Neji. Sasuke seemed to look a little bit nervous as Ino got closer to the table. Once we had all sat down Ino, for once, was dead silent.

"Manami, Sasuke. This is Ino, that's Hinata, that's Kiba, and that's Hinata's cousin, Neji." I said, pointing to them in turn.

"Hi everyone!" Manami said in a cheery voice.

"Hn." Sasuke said. I began to wonder if Hn was a word.

"Sasuke, at least say hi. You always do that you know." Manami said as she elbowed him in the side. He winced.

"Hi." He said calmly. Ino squealed, again. Manami, stared at her for a second and then looked at me.

"Hey Sakura. Could you and you're friends go up onto the roof after school?" Manami asked me.

"I guess. Why?" I was confused on why it had to be after school.

"Because, the bells about to ring." Manami said as she smiled. I opened my mouth and the bell rang.

"Well, we have to go. See you all on the roof after school." Manami said as she and Sasuke walked away. I turned around and examined the lunchroom. There wasn't a clock in sight, so how did Manami know what time it was. I looked around and saw that nearly everyone had left. I sighed and ran to my next class.

_'I'm doing a lot of running today.' _I thought with a sigh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that this chapter might have been confusing but it was meant to be that way. It should be a little easier to understand after the next few chapters.**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto… sadly…**

**Hope you liked it,**

**FallingS.**


End file.
